heroesassembledfandomcom-20200215-history
Xavier's Institute for Higher Learning
It's an open secret that Xavier's Institute for Higher Learning is not a normal private school. The folks in Salem know the students are mostly mutants, and the government as well as various members of the superhero community is aware it serves as both a mutant safe house and the base of operations of the X-Men and it is is assumed Generation X. However, despite the higher profile, the school is still a refuge for young mutants to find themselves, learn to control their powers and get a solid education so they can serve their communities as examples of what mutants can be. Faculty xavier.jpg| Charles Xavier aka Professor X Headmaster, Sciences, Ethics jean.jpg| Jean Grey aka Phoenix Asst. Headmaster, English Scott.png| Scott Summers aka Cyclops History, Tactics ororo.jpg| Ororo Munroe aka Storm Social Studies, Languages bobby.jpg| Robert Drake aka Iceman Math alex.jpg| Alex Summers aka Havok Earth Sciences, Physics hank.jpg| Dr. Henry McCoy aka Beast Life Sciences, Literature logan.jpg| Logan aka Wolverine Combat forge2.jpg| Forge aka Forge Computers, Technology marie.jpg| Anna Marie Darkholme aka Rogue Autoshop remy.jpg| Remy LeBeau aka Gambit Groundskeeper, Sex-Ed kurt.jpg| Kurt Wagner aka Nightcrawler Gym, Fencing Coach, Languages warren.jpg| Warren Worthington III aka Angel Business karma2.jpg| Xi'an Coy Manh aka Karma C/O 2012 Librarian, Languages Students Seniors c/o 2015 Shadowcat.jpg| Katherine Pryde aka Shadowcat sam.jpg| Samuel Guthrie aka Cannonball Jubes.jpg| Jubilation Lee aka Jubilee roberto.jpg| Roberto Da Costa aka Sunspot Hazmat.png| Jennifer Takeda aka Hazmat Deceased - 2013 Juniors c/o 2016 jono.jpg| Jonothon Starsmore aka Chamber elixir1.jpg| Joshua Foley aka Elixir prodigy.jpg| David Alleyne aka Prodigy Deceased - 2013 surge2.jpg| Noriko Ashida aka Surge paige2.jpg| Paige Guthrie aka Husk wolfsbane1.jpg| Rahne Sinclair aka Wolfsbane laura.jpg| Laura Kinney aka X-23 mirage1.jpg| Danielle Moonstar aka Mirage Sophomores c/o 2017 Laurie.jpg| Laurie Collins aka Wallflower Wizkid.jpg| Takashi Matsuya aka Wiz Kid blink.jpg| Clarice Ferguson aka Blink network2.jpg| Sarah Vale aka Network Freshmen c/o 2018 speed.png| Thomas Shepherd aka Speed ricochet.png| Johnathon Gallo aka Ricochet icarus.jpg| Joshua Guthrie aka Icarus vic.jpg| Victor Borkowski aka Anole loa.jpg| Alani Ryan aka Loa Pre-High-School Illyana.png| Illyana Rasputin aka Darkchilde aero.jpg| Melody Guthrie aka Aero Former Students jed.jpg| Jebediah Guthrie aka Jeb C/O 2012 cypher.jpg| Douglas Ramsey aka Cypher C/O 2012 Deceased - 2010 Rules Facilities Hands on Learning in addition to standard class rooms, Xavier's Academy also features state of the art science and medical labs for students to work and study in as well as computer labs that include standard computers as well as super computers equipped with holographic technology. Dorm Rooms Rooms at Xavier's institute are double occupancy but spacious. Each student has a bed, desk, a dresser, half of a walk in closet and a shared on suite bathroom. Sports The school features a gym equipped for general fitness training, gymnastics, weight lifting, and martial arts. Outside there are basketball courts, riding stables and a full sized Olympic swimming pool. Recreation In student rec room there is a 60' flat screen TV for games and movies as well as a pool table. The kitchen is fully stocked and offers three meals a day on a regular meal plan, plus special nights where members of the staff cook like Mr. LeBeau's famous cajun nights. Tech and Vehicles Students at Xavier's institute are issued StarkPads upon enrollment to help with their studies and have access to the school's high tech, gym, science labs, and computer facilities. In addition to the facilities the school keeps a fleet of vehicles for staff use to transport the students as well as a private jet kept at a nearby air field for trips further afield. History * 2000 - The school is opened for it's 'First Class' including: Jean Grey, Scott Summers, Warren Worthington and Bobby Drake. The young mutants are taught by Charles Xavier and his assistant Hank McCoy. * 2004 - The first class graduates with it's first mission against the Acolytes and the US army and becomes the X-Men. * 2005 - Xavier begins gathering his second class, though many of them are older they include Storm, Banshee, Sunfire, Thunderbird, Nightcrawler and Colossus. Wolverine joins the school at this time but more as an adviser to Xavier than a student. * 2006 - Hank McCoy (Beast) builds the first holographic danger room with Shi'ar technology. * 2006 - Sentinels attack mutants around the globe and the first class is captured. The second class is activated and rescues them. Thunderbird is killed in the fighting. * 2007 - Pietro and Wanda Lensherr briefly join the school. * 2007 - Alex Summers and Lorna Dane are rescued from Mr. Sinister in the Savage Land and join the team. * 2008 - The original school is severely damaged by an attack by Juggernaut and Black Tom. Reconstruction begins, even as new students, Kitty Pride, Allison Blaire and Tabitha Smith are brought to the school. Following their arrival, Jeb Guthrie, Douglas Ramsey and Xi'an Coy Manh are also recruited. * 2009 - The Phoenix Incident. Jean Grey dies, and Scott Summers leaves the school. * 2010 - The new school building is complete and formal classes begin with mutants coming from all over. * 2010 - Gambit and Rogue become members of the faculty. * 2010 - Douglas Ramsey and Lorna Dane are killed in the fighting in Genosha. * 2012 - Jeb Guthrie, Xi'an Coy Manh graduate. Xi'an stays on as an X-Men and the school librarian. * 2013 - A riot in Mutant Town kills students Jennifer Takeda and David Alleyne. Following the riot, students form Generation X their own mutant superhero team with Kitty Pryde as their field leader. * 2014 - Prank war with Massachusetts Academy begins. Gallery Category:Page that Needs Work Category:Organization Category:School Category:Xavier's Institute